No me lo esperaba
by Yoci Deplok
Summary: Era solo una misión pero se encontró con un espadachín y decidió ayudarlo pero no sabia que eso la llevaría a una decisión muy importante ¿que hará? .-Suisaku-.   lean xD  edite el cap 4
1. Una Misión

**Aqui la edición!**

* * *

><p>Esa tarde en la Aldea de la Hoja no podría ser más perfecta, el sol brillaba y la brisa arrastraba con ella algunas hojas dando un aspecto celestial, si un muy lindo escenario a no ser por…<p>

Naruto- baka!- se escuchó el grito de una kunoichi de ojos jades.

Perdón Sakura-chan – dijo un muy arrepentido rubio – yo pensé que sería bueno que salieras conmigo en vez de estar todo el día leyendo esos libros como si fueses una vieja.

El ojiazul sintió que se le helada la espalda al ver el aura asesina que se formaba alrededor de su amiga.

Sakura no le hagas nada al pobre Naruto, el solo estaba opinando – intento intervenir el mayor.

Pero Kakashi-sensei - reclamo Sakura por su parte Naruto se sintió agradecido por la intervención de su sensei.

Vamos será mejor no hacer esperar a la Godaime-sama – aclaro y siguió caminando, rápidamente Sakura y Naruto se situaron atrás de él.

"_Han crecido mucho_" pensó mientras caminaba, era verdad las cosas habían cambiado desde la partida de Sasuke ahora Naruto había dejado de ser ese niño revoltoso que buscaba la atención de todos para convertirse en un excelente ninja y persona, Sakura tampoco se quedaba atrás de ser la más débil del equipo paso hacer la más fuerte (respecto a fuerza bruta) si desde niña era inteligente y buena en su control de chakra ahora era una de las mejores ninja-medic de la nación del fuego.

Por fin llegaron al despacho de la Quinta la cual no estaba muy feliz por su retraso.

Al ser la Hokage eso me hace una persona muy ocupada para estar esperándolos – dijo con molestia la rubia.

Vamos oba-chan no es para tanto- dijo con una sonrisa alegre la cual cambio a una pequeña mueca de dolor por causa del codazo que le propino su compañera.

Naruto muestra respeto – le regaño la Haruno con voz baja.

Ya basta! - golpeo el escritorio la Hokage- Naruto, Kakashi - ambos se pusieron firmes delante del escritorio de la Hokage – Los llame a ustedes para ir a Suna a ayudar al Kazekage puesto que se nos ha informado miembros de Akatsuki estarían cerca de la zona y su partida será mañana al amanecer.

Hai! - respondieron los dos al unísono - Si es solo eso Hokage-sama me retiro con su permiso – y desapareció un su habitual Puff.

Pero Oba-chan – llamo la atención de la mayor- y Sakura-chan?

La Hokage respiro con pesadez y miro al rubio – Naruto retírate.

Pero Oba-chan! – reclamo como un niño.

QUE TE RETIRES E DICHO! – Con eso Naruto se fue lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas dejando a una confundida y asustada Sakura.

Sakura tu iras aun pequeño pueblo que se encuentra al este de la aldea a unos 4 días, allí se ha desatado un broto de una extraña enfermedad como mi alumna iras y deberás crear un antídoto por lo tanto llevaras pergaminos especiales y tu partida será esta tarde.

Hai! – respondió con entusiasmo le dado que le encantaba ir a misiones donde podría usar sus conocimientos médicos.

Bueno eso es todo puedes retirarte – le dijo con tono más relajada a su alumna la cual se despidió con una sonrisa.

¿Será lo correcto?- meditaba la Hokage, su intuición le decía que no debía mandar a Sakura sola pero no tenía otra opción, Sai se encontraba con Raíz en una misión importante al igual que Yamato - Ella estará bien por algo es mi aprendiz e incluso puedo decir que me ha superado - sonrió orgullosa.- ¡Shizune!

Al llamado apareció por su puerta la joven con una sonrisa amable.- ¿Que sucede Tsunade-sama?

Tráeme sake - Dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el balcón.

Enseguida Hokage - con eso retiro la ayudante.

* * *

><p>La joven kunoichi se encontraba arreglando sus cosas y lo que necesitaría para tan complicada misión.<p>

_"Suerte que me encontré con Shizune_" pensó mientras continuaba ordenando sus cosas _"Debo despedirme de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei"_ De repente el corazón de Sakura se siento una especie de angustia _"Esta sensación... ¿será por la misión de Suna?"_

Miro la ventana y vio el hermoso cielo azul que se mostraba optimista_ "Todo estará bien Naruto y Kakashi-sensei son muy fuertes pero si se llegan a encontrar miembros Akatsuki..."_ sacudió la cabeza para ignorar sus pensamientos después de un rato ya estaba lista para partir ahora solo necesitaba despedirse.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar en el bosque...<p>

Nos separaremos -dijo el Uchiha - debemos buscar información sobre donde se encuentra Itachi.

"_Perfecto! esta será mi oportunidad para estar sola con Sasuke-ken sin que me interrumpa el imbécil de Suigetsu o el inoportuno de Juugo"_ - ¿Sasuke-ken como nos separaremos? - pregunto la única mujer del grupo con la esperanza de tener algún encuentro romántico con el tan apuesto líder de Hebi.

Suigetsu - El joven de cabellos blancos con tinte azulado y ojos violetas se levantó.- Tu iras al este, Juugo.- el joven de cabellos naranjas se levantó de igual manera – tú te dirigirás al sur, yo iré al norte y Karin iras al oeste, nos reuniremos aquí en 2 semanas ¿entendido?

Pero Sasuke-kun ¿podría ir yo contigo? - pregunto la peliroja con una voz melosa en un intento de atraer la atención del Uchiha.

No - respondió secamente el Uchiha menor sin cambiar su expresión de piedra.

naa Karin para que Sasuke querría ir con una zorra como tú – aclaro el espadachín.

A QUIEN LE DICHES ZORRA CARA DE PEZ.- grito mientras levantaba su puño amenazadora mente lo cual causo gracia a Juugo.

A la única zorra que hay aquí - sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Bueno Sasuke yo me retiro - dijo tranquilamente Juugo.

Ustedes paren antes de pierda la paciencia y los mate- les dijo sin mayor expresión en su voz, esos dos lo tenían harto eran iguales... que al dobe y la molesta -ya muévanse - y con eso se retiró hacia el norte.

Bueno **ZORRA!** nos veremos -tomo su espada y la puso en su espalda - intenta cerrar las piernas si nos mucho pedir - y salto aun árbol antes de que su compañera pudiera responder algo.

* * *

><p>En la salida de Konoha...<p>

Naruto cuídate mucho - una peli rosa abrazaba fuertemente a su casi hermano, el cual estaba sonrojado a no más poder.

Saku...ra-chan - sonrió alegre separándose un poco de la kunoichi - todo estará bien de veras!

Si Sakura no hay de qué preocuparse.- sonrió bajo la máscara el peliplateado, ella se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

Usted igual Kakashi-sensei.-con eso tomó su mochila, se despidió por última vez y empezó su recorrido hacia ese pequeño pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui la edición que hare de este fic antes de subir el new cap! desde ya gracias por la comprensión!<strong>

**Yoci Deplok  
><strong>


	2. Nos encontramos

**Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (ojala les guste) aquí la edición de este cap!**

* * *

><p>La kunoichi de cabellos color chicle iba saltando de rama en rama en ese frondoso y cálido bosque "Si descanso solo la mitad de la noche llegaré en solo 2 o 3 días" pensó la chica quería llegar lo más rápido posible para ayudar a las personas del pueblo, se sentía bien porque los días en que dependía de sus compañeros ya los sentía lejanos, no más Sakura la niña débil sino que ahora era Sakura-fuerza-monstruosa como la había bautizado Sai.<p>

Sonrió al recordar ese día era el cumpleaños de Naruto.

_Flash back_

_Se notaba a leguas el ambiente festivo en el Ichiraku Ramen, estaban todos riendo y compartiendo con el cumpleañero._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños! - gritaron al unísono todos mientras iban y abrazaban a Naruto el cual tenía una gran y reluciente sonrisa._

_-Fe... liz... feliz cum... pleaños Naruto-san -dijo tímidamente Hinata._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto ¡Que la llama de la juventud arda siempre en ti! -dijeron Lee y Gai-sensei y así siguieron sucesivamente hasta llegar a Sai, Kakashi y Sakura._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Naruto - dijo el Jōnin mientras ponía su mano en el hombre de su ex-alumno con la otra le puso un regalo en su pecho._

_-Gracias Kakashi-sensei - sonrió y tomo el regalo._

_-Felicidades Naruto - sonrió Sai dándole un dibujo en el cual salía Naruto en medio, a su izquierda Yamato y a su derecha Kakashi, en el lado de Yamato estaba Sai y en de Kakashi estaba Sakura era muy hermoso además de tener un aire extraño aire nostálgico._

_-Wow! es hermoso Sai, gracias -dijo dándole un apretón de manos._

_-Felicidades Naruto -dijo la kunoichi entregándole una pequeña cajita._

_-Gracias Sakura-chan - sonriente cuando Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-¡Hey Naruto! -dijo Sai - pídele un beso._

_Naruto sonrojo ante la idea._

_-Sai -respondió levantando su puño y lo observo con mirada asesina - ¡cállate!_

_-Aah! es verdad Naruto - se rió esto sería interesante - tu Sakura-fuerza-monstruosa-chan nunca ha dado un beso._

_Todos los presentes sintieron pena por el ninja de Raíz ya que el pobre quedo incrustado en una de las paredes._

_-TE LO ADVERTI! -grito la kunoichi mientras se hacía tronar los nudillos._

_-mm... Sakura-chan –hablo el portador del Kyūbi para llamar la atención de su amiga, la chica lo miro y comprendió lo que intentaba decir su rubio amigo._

_-Naruto –susurró se acercándose a su amigo y lo abrazo – lo que dijo Sai es verdad – aclaro con algo de vergüenza._

_Los dos se miraron y sonrieron._

_Fin del Flashback_

Se detuvo un rato y comprobó estaba en el camino correcto.

* * *

><p>Mientras a unos metros de ahí se encontraba un joven espadachín de ojos violetas.<p>

-Nee - suspiro molesto - Maldito sol.

Le desagradaba el sol, lo hacía sentir cansado, sin fuerzas y para su infortunio se le había acabado en agua.

Cerro los ojos y se concentró... escucho un pequeño riachuelo a unos 10 kilómetros de ahí, "Con eso será suficiente" se dispuso a ir en busca del tan preciado elemento.

-Miren que tenemos aquí - dijo un hombre gordo de apariencia grotesca que salía del entre los arboles - un niñito con un juguete grande.

-Jajá acaso no te enseñaron tus padres a no correr con objetos filosos - dijo otro hombre pero este tenía una cicatriz en el rostro - Te ves cansado, deja que nosotros llevemos tu juguete.

-Ehh -Suigetsu los miro, estaba cansado y no sabía porque si en todo su camino solo se había topado con una anciana que tosió cerca del. Sin embargo sabía que esos dos eran ladrones de camino y no le costaría mucho deshacerse de ellos - así que quieren ayudarme entonces- sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes -¡atrápenla!

Con eso corrió y para golpear a los hombres con su gran espada, ellos evitaron el ataque con dificultad y le lanzaron unas kunais.

Suigetsu las evito con facilidad, continúo con sus ataques pero los hombres no se rendían y él ya se estaba agotando.

_"Mierda sino logro hacer algo pronto me mataran"-_ pensó mientras respiraba con dificultad, nuevamente los atacó con su espada haciendo que sonora contra el suelo.

A solo unos metros de ahí Sakura escucho el estruendo y corrió a ver qué pasaba entonces ahí vio a un hombre de contextura delgada y cabellos blancos con una gigantesca espada _"la espada de Zabuza"_ peleando con dos hombres grandes y grotescos.

¿Que debía hacer? Si bien no conocía al chico podía suponer que no era un santo por portar la espada de Zabuza pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo ya que se notaba el agotamiento físico que tenía además por la apariencia de los hombres contra los que peleaba era de suponer que eran ladrones. Decidió hacer lo que un ninja-medic haría... salvar una vida.

Y se acercó.

Mira parece que tu novia vino a ayudar -dijo el hombre de la cicatriz que vio cuando Sakura se acercaba hasta ponerse cerca de Suigetsu que la miraba con aire durativo.

Kami me envió un ángel -dijo Suigetsu riéndose, el comentario hizo que Sakura se sintiera algo incomoda.

Lo lamento interrumpir a los tórtolos pero necesito esa espada -dijo el hombre gordo corriendo para golpearlos, Sakura sonrió mientras se acomodaba sus guantes negros y...

El piso empezó a temblar haciendo grandes grietas y levantándolo en algunos lugares haciendo hombre cayeran en el gran agujero que se había creado, Sakura corrió y tomó a uno de los hombres y lo mando a volar, lo mismo con el siguiente.

_"Un ángel con supe fuerza"_- rió el espadachín antes de caer desmayado.

Sakura corrió hasta quedar a su lado y lo miro _"Es guapo"_ sacudió la cabeza _"el desmayado y yo pensando estupideces"_ junto chakra en su palma y empezó a curar algunas de las heridas del espadachín que para su suerte eran solo superficiales así que no le llevó demasiado tiempo, sin embargo el mayor problema era la deshidratación.

Hizo sellos y un clon de ella apareció a su lado, Sakura con su clon pasaron cada una el brazo del joven por sus hombros para levantarlo y cargarlo.

Saltaron hacia el árbol más cercano, debían refugiarse para curar e rehidratar al espadachín además que ya estaba anocheciendo y serian presa fácil a cualquier ladrón o ninja renegado.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu sintió algo cálido en su pecho, inhalo despacio ya que aún seguía adormecido, sintió la brisa que tocaba su piel era realmente una sensación agradable, sin abrir los ojos aún se acomodó para seguir con su siesta…<p>

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por unos segundos al recordar que no había buscado un lugar donde descansar, se sentó su paso su mano derecha por la frente y ahí fue cuando vio a una chica de cabellos rosas frente a él.

_"Ella…"_ intento recordar _"ella fue la que me ayudo"_

Sakura se sorprendió al ver el repentino despertar del chico – Hola – saludo con una sonrisa intentando ser lo más amable posible.

El espadachín la miro extrañado al verla de nuevo, la recorrió con la mirada.

-Linda...- escapó de los labios del espadachín

-¿Ehh?- no había escuchado el comentario del dientes de tiburón.

-Jajaja nada - mostró sus dientes de tiburón - Quería agradecerte por salvarme - tomo la mano de la kunoichi y la besó, Sakura se sonrojo ante el gesto y el espadachín solo amplio más su sonrisa al ver la reacción de la chica.- Mi nombre es Houzuki Suigetsu y ¿el tuyo preciosa?

-Haruno Sakura – respondió.

Suigetsu dirigió su mirada para examinar el lugar en donde se encontraba se dio cuenta de que era una cueva además ya era de noche también noto la pequeña fogata que había cerca de ellos pero también noto que había solo un futon.

Abrió las sabanas, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura "¿acaso pensaba irse?" Como aún tenía la mano de Sakura entre la suya la jaló hacia él, haciendo que entrara en el futon y cerró las sabanas.

-! Suigetsu-san ¡- reclamo con enojo, no esperaba tal cosa de alguien que recién venia despertando.

-Ya es tarde y debes estar cansada de cuidarme –explico - además no es justo que duermas en el piso y como estoy herido tampoco puedo hacerlo yo así que no le veo problema -finalizo con una sonrisa.

Era verdad se encontraba cansada de haberlo traído, curado y haber tenido que caminar hacia el rio por agua pero aun así él no era una persona confiable.

-No te haré nada - interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras se acomodaba hasta quedar a su altura, la miro y cerró los ojos - Buenas noches rosadita - susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo hasta comprobar que estuviese realmente dormido.

"Parece que hablaba en serio" fue lo último que pensó antes de darle la espalda y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El espadachín abrió un ojo para averiguar si la chica se había dormido.

_"Jajá quien pensaría que tendría a una linda chica durmiendo conmigo"-_ puso su brazo alrededor de Sakura y la olio-_"mm... Cereza, bueno ahora sí"._

Se acercó a sus labios - Buenas noches Sakura...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno ojala que les guste! alguna sugerencia, duda, amenaza, algo?<strong>

**Me siento sola nadie lee xD no importa continuare!...**

**Yoci Deplok**


	3. Llegamos a la pueblo del la Campana

**Sigue la edición y agradezco la paciencia! muy pronto actualizare!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Se acercó a sus labios - Buenas noches Sakura... – pero sonrió y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.<em>**

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol entraban por la cueva haciendo que el espadachín abriera los ojos con pesadez.<p>

Bostezo y cuando iba a moverse recordó lo que había pasado el día de ayer, bajo la mirada y dulcemente acurrucada en él se encontraba Sakura.

"_Kami eres estúpido o yo tengo mucha suerte"_ - se rió de su pensamiento y se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a la chica.

Camino hacia su espada que se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes de enfrente junto a su ropa, se vistió tranquilamente y sintió un dolor en su brazo el cual se encontraba vendado.

Cuando se encontraba listo, se sentó ¿qué haría ahora? bien era cierto que Sasuke le había ordenado conseguir información no quería irse sin mostrar agradecimiento y al cabo la chica lo había salvado, lo había curado y durmió con él.

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo reír, se levantó ya que lo mejor sería ir a buscar algo de comer.

Al rato después Sakura se movió, sabía que era de día pero no quería levantarse ya que tendría que ir al hospital o alguna _misión_ y de repente ¡clic! ella ESTABA en una misión.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó con la respiración agitada lista para la pelea pero para su sorpresa vio que Suigetsu se encontraba de cuclillas frente a la recién encendida fogata y además que estaba cocinando unos pescados.

-Buenos días rosadita – saludo a la recién despierta kunoichi.

-Buenos días Suigetsu-san – devolvió el saludo ignorando el apodo que le había puesto y se puso al lado de él.

-Olvida las formalidades conmigo -movió un pescado- Además ¿quién sabe? podría ser un asesino - le insinuó revelando algo de la verdad.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el fuego- Ahora no eres gran amenaza para mí -y con eso puso un dedo en el vendaje de Suigetsu y lo presiono, haciendo que el hiciera una mueca de dolor -y si lo fueras ya me abrías matado – aclaro con soltura.

-Hey! me curas y ahora me haces daño - sobándose el brazo –decide.

Ambos se rieron y se quedaron mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa, ninguno de los notó que los pescados empezaron a quemarse hasta que el olor se hizo fuerte y Suigetsu empezó a salvar su tan preciada comida.

Ante el acto la kunoichi se rio "_Se parece a Naruto"_ pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Ehh rosadita- el ninja de Kiri le apunto con una cara de quien descubre algo - Tienes una frente muy grande - Y entonces PAFF.

Suigetsu cayó al piso tras un tremendo puñetazo que ella le propino en la mejilla.

-Hey! así tratas a tus pobres pacientes - se acarició la mejilla sorprendido de la fuerza de la chica.

-Eso te lo mereces por boca floja -le dio una mirada fulminante.

-Pero eso no quita que seas bonita -sonrió con la mejilla roja por el golpe- creo que me debes una compensación ¿verdad? – le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

La cara de Sakura se puso roja, lo más probable es que sería la envidia de todos los tomates

-Compensación - repitió por inercia.

-Si el golpe que me diste me dolió mucho - le susurraba al oído tentadoramente mientras con su dedo seguía el contorno de su rostro. Sintió un escalofrío en todo su ser al sentir como él respiraba muy cerca de su oído -Así que...

Puso su frente contra la de Sakura y la miro fijamente a los ojos, la chica trago saliva lista para golpearlo con más fuerza si fuese necesario.

-Ve a buscar pescado - sonrió y se separó de ella y apago la fogata.

Sakura casi se cae de espalda, el solo quería sustituir la comida y ella se encontraba pensando otras cosas.

_"Tener a Kakashi como sensei me está afectando"_ se dijo a si misma con algo de reproche.

Mientras Suigetsu al ver que la chica tenía una conversación mental con ella misma, aprovecho para acercarse lentamente sin que ella saliera de sus pensamientos y la beso.

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato por la sorpresa, su primer beso... su primer fue robado por un _desconocido_.

-¿Iras o no?- dijo eso lo mantendría satisfecho... por ahora.

-S... Si.- se paró y camino lentamente a la salida de la cueva.

-Jajajaja -suspiro y recordó - Comeré y luego me iré a hacer lo que Sasuke-repele-todo-Uchiha me pido ajajaja.

_"Lástima que me tenga que separar de ella hasta ahora ha sido todo muy interesante".- _entrecerró los ojos.

Se recostó en el piso esperando que la chica volviera pronto.

* * *

><p>En Suna el calor era infernal.<p>

Kakashi-sensei- dijo un desesperado Naruto, era verdad la calor lo estaba matando.

Tranquilo Naruto- le dijo en un esfuerzo de tranquilizar a su ex-alumno - solo cinco minutos más.

Ellos debían estar de ronda en los alrededores de Suna ya que algunos habitantes habían visto a dos de Akatsuki.

-Me pregunto ¿cómo estará Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio mirando los alrededores.

-Ha de estar bien recuerda que ella es la aprendiz de la Hokage -

Mientras a lo lejos dos Akatsukis los vigilaban a ellos.

-¿Será mejor que ataquemos ahora? hmn- dijo un pelirubio.

-No, ahora sabemos que se encuentra aquí lo mejor será ir e informar.-

-Lo que tú digas Itachi hm - y con eso los dos hombres desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Sakura ya había vuelto y tenía los pescados listos, desde que llegó Suigetsu no le dijo nada... así que decidió empezar ella.<p>

-Suigetsu - el joven la miró- ¿tu hacia donde te diriges?

-Hacia el este- dijo dando otro mordisco a su pescado.

-Enserió-dijo la kunoichi con algo de felicidad en su voz- yo igual.

_"Kami lo dije y lo repetiré o te estas poniendo estúpido o yo tengo mucha suerte"- _una sonrisa pícara se posó en los labios Suigetsu.

-¿Y qué harás tú por allí?- curiosidad, que haría ella por esos lados.

-Ha surgido un brote de una extraña y nueva enfermedad – contesto explicando feliz - debo ir y encontrar el antídoto antes de que se extienda y maté más personas.

-Debes ser muy buena para que te envíen a ti sola -

-Si la Hokage es mi sensei y yo la he superado - Sonrió orgullosa.

-Pero aun así- Sakura vio que Suigetsu acerco su mano a su mejilla - las niñas lindas no deben ir solas por el bosque.

La cara de Sakura se puso de todos colores cuando vio que él se acercaba de nuevo.

-Porque viene el lobo malo y se las puede comer - y con eso Suigetsu le dio un beso en la frente y se paró, tomó su espada y extendió su mano para pararla - vamos los dos tenemos poco tiempo, yo debo buscar información y tú debes salvar vidas.

Con eso salieron de la cueva dispuestos a seguir con su camino, saltaron al árbol más cercano y de rama en rama empezaron a andar, en todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"_Incomodo"_ pensó Sakura así que decidió hablar ella.

¿No te es pesada, esa espada?-pregunto Sakura (N/A: ¡Rima!)

-mm... no con el tiempo te acostumbras.- Sonrió.

-¿Y como conseguiste la espada de Zabuza?- pregunto realmente quería saber la respuesta.

-¿Conocías a Zabuza-sempai?- la miro incrédulo.

-¿Sempai?- pensó unos momentos y continuo - Si, mi equipo con mi sensei peleamos contra el... bueno yo realmente no fui de mucha ayuda -dijo sacando la lengua de forma infantil.

"_Entonces ella era compañera de Sasuke cuando él era niño" -_rodó sus ojos para mirarla.

-¿Eras compañera de Sasuke?-pregunto pero esta vez se volteo para ver su reacción.

Para su sorpresa no cambio la expresión de su cara.

-Él no puede llamarse compañero -dijo mirando hacia el frente decidida – desde que se fue de la aldea lo único que ha causado es dolor en mis compañeros, yo sé que intenta romper los lazos con nosotros pero aun no puede.

Suigetsu la miró fijamente en su voz había ¿rencor? ¿Nostalgia? No sabría definirlo bien.

-¿Y tú de donde lo conoces?- preguntó Sakura temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

-Él es el jefe de mi grupo- y con eso Sakura se quedó parada en la rama, él también se detuvo quedando a solo dos ramas de distancia.

Sakura lo miró con un extraño destello de tristeza en sus ojos, los cerró y suspiro avanzando hasta llegar al lado del peliblanco y abrió los ojos.

- Que Kami te bendiga – rió - tenerlo de compañero era difícil no me imaginó tenerlo de líder - y siguió avanzando, esta vez Suigetsu fue el que tuvo que alcanzarla.

Esta chica le estaba pareciendo cada vez más divertida.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se encontraba en un pueblo caminando cuando de repente.<p>

_Estornudo_

Se limpió la nariz con algo de molestia.

-Deben estar hablando de usted - le dijo amablemente la anciana que paso a su lado.

"Estupideces" -pensó el Uchiha, luego recordó "Suigetsu es el único imbécil que podría estar hablando de mi"

Siguió caminando, esta era una pérdida de tiempo en este pueblo nadie había visto a ningún Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Una pelirroja caminaba por las calles de un concurrido pueblo, con una cara que el mismo Kami se hubiera asustado.<p>

_"Genial"_ –Gruño -_"Nadie en este estúpido pueblo sabe nada sobre los Akatsuki y además..._.-suspiro -_"No puede ir con Sasuke-kun"_

Siguió hasta una pequeña posada en la que había hospedado, iba a descansar... total nadie se iba a enterar.

* * *

><p>En otra aldea Juugo se encontraba caminando pacíficamente, le había preguntado a algunas mujeres si sabían algo de sobre hombres de capas negras y nubes rojas.<p>

Algunas de ellas le respondieron que no sabían y otras simplemente lo ignoraron, justo cuando se iba a retirar a su posada un grupo de niño se puso frente a él.

-¿Estás buscando a esos hombres de capas negras y nubes rojas?-dijo una pequeña niña de ojos cafés.

-Si - le sonrió - los han visto.

-Vimos a uno que parecía pez - dijo un niño con emoción al contar lo que había visto.

¿-Y dónde está ahora?- se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

Se fue por ahí.-apuntando hacia el sur.

- Muchas gracias - Les sonrió gentilmente y se retiró hacia el bosque para descansar.

* * *

><p>Mientras Suigetsu y Sakura seguían su camino hasta la pequeña aldea.<p>

¡Por fin!- dijo la pelirosa al ver la entrada de la aldea.

**"Pueblo de la Campana"**

_"Donde la brisa les limpia el alma"_

-¡Wow! -dijo al leer la señalética de la aldea.

-Veo que son muy poéticos aquí – comento al leer el letrero.

Avanzaron por la calles y notaron que no había nadie en las calles pero a pesar de eso era un pueblo hermoso con casas de madera con un aire soñador y nostálgico, continuaron caminando hasta que una mujer de unos 30 años se les acercó.

-Tú debes ser la ninja-medic de Konoha - Señalando a Sakura - Mi nombre es Hiro Kitio.

-Mucho gusto Kitio-san – Sonrió - mi nombre es Haruno Sakura -puso su mano en el hombro de Suigetsu - él es Houzuki Suigetsu.

-Mucho gusto - les hizo una seña para que les siguiera -La aldea está muy vacía desde que esa extraña enfermedad atacó, estamos muy agradecidos que la Hokage-sama haya mandado a su mejor alumna para ayudarnos - con eso entraron a una gran casa.

- Es todo un honor poder venir a ayudar - entraron con Suigetsu, en una de las habitaciones había muchos niños de distintas edades vestidos con camisones blancos y pantalones del mismo color.

-Los niños también han sido afectados - cerró la puerta de esa habitación y pasaron a la siguiente la cual estaba llena de mujeres y hombres vestidos de la misma forma que los niños pero todos se encontraban en cama durmiendo - La gente mayor ha tenido fiebre y los que han muerto habían tenido alucinaciones y falta de chakra.

-Ya veo - Sakura se tomó el pelo y sacó uno de los pergaminos que le había dado Tsunade, era un pergamino de invocación. Hizo unos sellos y aparecieron una gran variedad de instrumentos médicos.

Sakura tomó un frasco con un líquido amarillo y con una jeringa sacó un poco del líquido. Le tomó el brazo al hombre le hizo un torniquete y localizó una vena, limpió y le inyecto, en cosas de minutos la respiración del hombre se normalizo.

Suigetsu miró sorprendido, la chica era muy buena en lo que hacía además de muy profesional.

-Creo que es el tipo de veneno que es -Sakura cerró el pergamino, se paró y se puso al lado del espadachín - pero necesito revisar a los niños también.

-Bien-dijo la mujer.- bueno ahora los llevare con el jefe de este pueblo.

Los tres salieron del cuarto y caminaron hasta una gran habitación al final del pasillo.

Entraron y ahí vieron aun viejo hombre sentado cabellos plateados y cortos.

-Bienvenidos al pueblo de la campana -dijo el hombre y les hizo una reverencia, que Sakura repitió pero Suigetsu no se movió, la mujer que los acompañaba se puso al lado del hombre.

-Mi nombre es Hiro Jutsuki -el hombre se levantó - y debes ser Sakura de Konoha- Sakura asintió - pero y ¿tú? - miró a Suigetsu quien sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes cosa que asusto al hombre.

Yo...-paso su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Sakura acercándola a él - Soy su esposo-sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de incertidumbre del hombre -Houzuki Suigetsu y ella es Houzuki Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por la espera<strong>

**Yoci Deplok**


	4. En busca del antidoto

**Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes**

Espero que les guste, mm.. nose ahora podre hacer mas largo los cap y mas interesantes! me disculpo por los dos primeros y por el tercero ya que son cortos y tiene algunas faltas.

_"blallalalala" ellos piensan_

lalalalla .- ellos hablan

_Bueno no los distraigo mas._

* * *

><p>Yo... .-paso su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Sakura acercándola a el.- Soy su esposo.-sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de incertidumbre del hombre.-Hozuki Suigetsu y ella es Hozuki Sakura.<p>

Pero.-interrumpió Kitio.- ella dijo que se llamaba Haruno Sakura.

Sakura iba a decir algo pero Suigetsu puso su mano derecha en la boca de ella impidiendo que lo desmintiera.

ahh es que nos casamos recientemente.- aclaro.- y aun no se acostumbra al nombre.- bajo su mano y la puso en el mentón de ella acercando su rostro a el y la beso en la sien.- verdad amor.-Sonrió

Sakura estaba en blanco ¿porque dijo eso? no comprendía bien que decir, su mente trabajaba muy rápido.

si.- sonrió torpemente.-será mejor... mejor que vaya a revisar a los niños pero.- pensó unos segundos.- ¿como saben que han tenido falta de chakra?

Nuestros ninjas médicos han revisado a los enfermos.- aclaro el jefe de la villa.

Ninjas?.- pregunto Suigetsu.

Si, nosotros al ser un pequeño pueblo decidimos entrenar a una pequeña cantidad de hombres.- dijo seriamente.- Así en caso de cualquier guerra, ellos podrán protegernos, los llamamos los ninjas de la Nieve.

Porque ninjas de la nieve?.- dijo dudosa Sakura ante el nombre de esos "ninjas"

El hombre iba a responder cuando a su lado apareció una mujer de la misma edad de Sakura, delgada, cabellos chocolates, piel blanca casi enfermiza y ojos negros.

Porque.-dijo la recién aparecida mujer.- Nosotros somos tan devastadores e imprevistos como la nieve.

Aquí les encanta ser poéticos.-agrego él.

La chica no había notado la presencia del Houzuki.

Mi nombre es Umino Akari.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.- y soy aprendiz de Ninja-medic.

Mucho gusto soy Sakura.- hizo una pausa.- Houzuki.

Bueno lo mejor será que las dos veamos a los enfermos no crees Sakura?- dijo sin mayor importancia por la kunoichi.

Hai! - Respondió feliz Sakura.

Akari.- interrumpió la señora Kitio.- Llevare a Sakura-san y el joven Suigetsu-san a la casa que les hemos preparado en el pueblo.

Les hizo una señal para que la siguieran, rápidamente salieron la gran casa hasta la calle de ahí se fueron hacia a la izquierda.

No sabíamos que vendria con su esposo pero por suerte hay dos casas desocupadas.- rió la mujer.

Si yo tampoco.- susurró pero la mujer alcanzo a oírla.

No sabia?- eso fue extraño desde cuando una mujer no sabe si su marido la acompañada.

No es que cuando me entere que mi mujer iría a una misión, no me sorprendí ya que ella es la mejor en su ámbito.- le aclaro.- pero cuando me dijeron que por causa de una nueva enfermedad insistí en venir con ella.

pero.- dijo dudosa la mujer.- por que ella tiene una bandana y ud no?

_"mierda esta mujer tiene demasiadas preguntas" _pensó el dientes de tiburón, por otra parte Sakura miraba intrigada ¿que respuesta daría el ahora?

Pues... - se rascó la cabezo.- Ella es un Ninja-medic por eso tiene bandana y yo soy solo un espadachín.

La mujer decidió no hacer mas preguntas ya que estaban en frente de la casa donde se hospedaría la joven _pareja._

Entraron a la casa que era de dos pisos, al entran vieron un humilde sala de estar y de frente una escalera que llevada al segundo piso donde había una habitación matrimonial y un baño.

Suigetsu dejo su espada al lado de la escalera y Sakura dejó su mochila en unos de los sillones.

Bueno vamos.- Sakura fue la primera en salir luego de la señora Kitio y Suigetsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la casa del jefe del pueblo Sakura se encontraba viendo a los pacientes junto con Akari y la señora Kitio mientras que el jefe y Suigetsu se encontraban mirando desde la entrada.

Dígame Kitio-san.- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano que emitía chakra verde sobre un hombre.- alguien de este pueblo se fue.

Si.- respondió con un aire de tristeza.- un niño y su padre pero ellos murieron antes de poder avanzar mucho y una anciana pero de ella no sabemos nada aún.

_"Una anciana" _pensó recordando a la mujer con la que había encontrado antes de su pelea y encuentro con Sakura._" Acaso será la misma con la que me encontré... bueno e tenido problemas con mi chakra pero no fiebre ni alucinaciones"_

Será mejor que salgamos - Dijo el jefe sacando de sus pensamientos al peliblanco.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Suigetsu recordó el porque estaba en ese pueblo.

Oiga.- dijo sin cuidado.- a visto a algún Akatsuki por aquí.

En este pueblo no nos relacionamos con ese tipo de gente.- Dijo de forma orgullosa en peliplata.

Ya veo.- El espadachín sonrió de forma burlona.- debe saber que no le conviene mentirme.- el jefe levanto una ceja.- por que si se le olvida **Mi** mujer es la que esta salvando vidas aquí y ella es una corazón de abuela pero yo no.- dijo fríamente.- Así que le preguntare de nuevo vio a unos Akatsukis si o no?

El hombre lo miró con sorpresa ¿como esa joven que esta viendo a los enfermos se encontraba casada con alguien que le estaba amenazando con llevársela?

Hace unos días vinieron dos.- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.- uno de cabello largo y rubio llamado Deidara y otro de cabellos negros y ojos rojos llamado...

Uchiha Itachi.- interrumpió el ninja Kiri sonriendo de lado.- bueno Señor Hiro-san se lo agradezco.- con eso iba a volver a entrar a la habitación pero al voz del hombre le detuvo.

Ellos dijeron que iban a volver.- continuo cabizbajo en hombre.- así que teníamos que tenerles una casa preparada.

eh Hiro-san .- el hombre miró al dientes de tiburón que se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- yo me encargare que no vuelvan nunca más.- y con eso entró de nuevo a la habitación dejando al hombre desconcertado.

Dentro de la habitación Sakura se encontraba combinando unos frascos llenos de líquidos de distintos colores.

Suspiro cansada y Suigetsu se puso a su lado.- Que pasa?

Creo que e encontrado un antídoto.- respondió cansada, Suigetsu la miró sorprendido no había pasado ni media hora de que ella estaba adentro y ya tenia un posible antídoto.

pero.- dijo para que ella continuará.

pero no puedo probarlo con ninguna de estas personas.- dijo mirando el frasco que tenia un liquido color verde.- puede que no resistan.

Suigetsu estiró su brazo frente a ella.

Hazlo en mi.- dijo sin delicadeza.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida no esperaba esa reacción de el.

Tu no haz sido contagiado así que no serviría de nada.- con mano alejo el brazo de Suigetsu.

Ese día cuando nos encontramos - respondió tranquilamente.- antes de que esos hombres me atacaran, me cruce con una anciana y ella tosió a mi lado.

La anciana que salio de la aldea.- susurró mas para ella que para el.

Si!, entonces... lo harás? -

Hai!.- se acercó al brazo del ninja y con la jeringa sacó un poco del liquido verde que se encontraba en el tubo, limpió la zona y inyecto el liquido.

Las dos mujeres que se encontraban atrás viendo a los demás enfermos se acercaron a ver como reaccionaba Suigetsu.

Parece que todo esta en orden.- dijo riéndose pero de repente siento que lo apuñalaban en el corazón y se tuvo que arrodillar del dolor.

Sakura rápidamente se puso cerca de el.

Suigetsu que te duele.- preguntó preocupada.

nada solo fue una... - Todo se volvió negro para el joven espadachín.

Las mujeres se sorprendieron al ver como el hombre se desmayaba, de no ser por Sakura el se habría golpeado fuertemente en el suelo.

Akari! - La joven asintió y se puso al otro lado de Suigetsu y lo levantaron.

Llévenlo a la habitación de huéspedes.- dijo la hermana del jefe de la villa.

Las kunoichis asintieron siguiendo a la mujer a la habitación mas cercana del jefe, ahí acostaron a Suigetsu en la cama.

Akari por favor tráeme mis cosas- pidió la pelirosa y con eso la ninja de la nieve salio de la habitación.

Sakura junto chakra en su mano y la paso sobre Suigetsu examinándolo.

Como se encuentra? - pregunto suavemente.

_"Es como si todos los síntomas estuvieran emergiendo pero como?_"- entonces recordó después de la pelea con esos ladrones ella lo curó eso debió retasar la aparición de la enfermedad.

Bien solo debo mantener lo en observación- dijo tranquilamente poniendo su mano en la frente de el.

Sakura-san aquí están sus cosas - dijo poniendo las cosas en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama.

Bueno Sakura-san.- hablo la mujer de 30 años.- yo y Akari nos retiramos para ver a los demás enfermos.

Con eso las mujeres se retiraron dejando a la ninja con su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron dos días y Suigetsu tuvo fiebre, falta de chakra y alucinaciones también en eso dos días Sakura no se alejo de su lado, estuvo monitoreando cualquier cambio en su salud.

Deberías descansar Sakura- dijo la kunoichi de la Nieve mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

No gracias Akari - le sonrió, ambas habían formado una especie de amistad en esos dos días.

Como a estado? - mirando a Suigetsu.

Solo a empeorado - dijo cabizbaja.

No te preocupes ya se pondrá mejor - dijo mirando hacia el techo - debo agradecerte de no ser por ti ya habrían muerto varios.

Si pero aun no e podido curarlos en la totalidad - se sentó al lado de la chica.

Tómalo con calma - dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro - por lo menos aun respiran.

Hey? Kitio-san y Jutsuki-san son esposos? - dijo queriendo cambiar el tema.

jaja no - rió- son hermanos

Hermanos? - miró con extrañeza- si ni siquiera se parecen.

Kitio es la menor- dijo dulcemente, Sakura no podia estar mas confundida esa mujer era amable en cambio el jefe bueno era el jefe.

Y tus padres Akari? están entre los enfermos - la kunoichi se arrepintió de la pregunta ya que vio que Akari ponía una mirada triste.

ellos murieron hace mucho- dijo mientras se levantaba- Así que Kitio me adopto como hija hace mucho tiempo, mis padres... ellos fueron asesinados por eso yo me volvi ninja de la nieve.- sonrió y se fue de la habitación.

Sakura se sintió curiosa ¿que tan fuertes eran los ninjas de la nieve?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano, se alistó y salió de la casa que le habían proporcionado. Entró con mucho cuidado a la casa del jefe ya que recién estaba amaneciendo y camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Suigetsu.

Lo miró por unos segundos, el se encontraba respirando con dificultad y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Sakura se acercó a las notas que había escrito sobre los síntomas y sobre el medicamento que le inyectó a el espadachín, leyó detenidamente entrecerrando los ojos...

luego de un rato puso las notas en la mesa y sonrió, ahora buscaba algo en un cajón... hasta que por fin! dos frascos: el verde que le había inyectado y uno amarillo.

Los abrio y al verde le echo un poco del liquido amarillo, los cerró, guardo el amarillo y batido un poco el verde cambiándolo a un color plateado.

Saco una jeringa y con ella un poco del liquido, tomó el brazo de Suigetsu y le inyecto.

Espero un rato y la respiración de el se normalizo pero nada más.

_"Al menos es un avance"_ pensó y sentó a escribir el pequeño avance en sus notas.

El día transcurrió un poco mas agitado ya que varios de los enfermos tuvieron alucinaciones y algunos niños empezaron a presentar fiebre alta. Ya a la noche Sakura volvió al cuarto donde se encontraba Suigetsu.

Lo miró fijamente, el se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente como si nada le hubiera pasado. Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama y puso su cabeza en la mesa.

_"ahh si tan solo mostrada una mejora... solo una"_ y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

A las dos horas después el espadachín se despertó.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una habitación espaciosa y también noto la presencia de la pelirosa que dormía profundamente sentada en el escritorio que estaba al lado de su cama.

Se levanto y estiro sus extremidades _"Cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?" _se dijo _"bueno por lo menos no me han dejado solo"_

Tomo a Sakura y la acostó en la cama, la chica con el movimiento entreabrió los ojos.

Suigetsu... - dijo dijo somñolientamente.

Shh duerme - dijo mientras la intentaba tapar había puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y no lo soltaba.

Te sientes mejor? - y soltó el cuello de Suigetsu al ver que le respondió afirmativamente - que bien - se acomodó - yo.. estaba preocupada por ti.

El espadachín decidió dormir igual total ya era tarde y no sabia muy bien donde estaba, así que se acomodo al lado de la kunoichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la mañana Sakura se despertó y se acomodo, para su sorpresa se encontraba durmiendo al lado de Suigetsu el cual dormía tan plácidamente que no demostraba señal de despertarse.

Suigetsu.- le susurró mientras lo movía delicadamente.

que?... - dijo moviéndose un poco.

SUIGETSU!- grito _"el estaba bien"_

déjame dormir Sakura - y se volvió a acomodar entre sus mullidas cobijas.

Estaba preocupada por ti... - susurró al borde de las lagrimas y al escuchar eso el se sentó y acerco a Sakura entonces ella empezó a llorar, dejo que ella llorara en su pecho mientras él no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza. Inclino su cabeza y olfateo su cabello un rato.

Sakura- dijo pensativo - Casi me matas - eso ultimo lo dijo riendo.

Con eso Sakura se limpió las lagrimas y se separo de el.

Tonto! - con eso se paró indignada.

ehh! pensé que estabas feliz de verme bien- se paro.

si lo estoy - y con eso le dedico un sonrisa - bueno - suspiro - lo mejor será ir y darle el antídoto a Akari para inyectárselo a los demás.

Se disponía a irse a bañar ya que se había dormido con ropa cuando Suigetsu la llamo.

Sakura - dijo pensativo - tu haces jutsu de invocación?

Si, porque? - preguntó

Me lo emprestarías es que debo enviar un mensaje - finalizo con una tiburonesca sonrisa.

Claro- hizo la invocación y apareció una pequeña Katsuyu en el hombro de Sakura - Katsuyu-sama me harías un favor?

Claro Sakura sera un placer - dijo la amigable babosa.

Has lo que pida Suigetsu, por favor? yo me iré a cambiar - y con eso puso a la babosa en manos de Suigetsu y se fue de la habitación.

Que se le ofrece joven Suigetsu.-

Pues necesito que lleves un recado - dijo no muy convencido de que la babosa pudiera hacerlo - Necesito que vayas donde Uchiha Sasuke.

Acaso ud sabe donde se encuentra?- pregunto incrédula la invocación.

Les dio las indicaciones de donde encontrar al Uchiha menor y con eso la babosa se esfumo en un puff.

Suspiro- bueno confiare en ese caracol - miro alrededor y vio su ropa en los pies de la cama - ahh a vestirse se a dicho.

Cuando ya estuvo listo salio de la habitación y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que se encontraba en casa del jefe del pueblo, camino y decidió entrar a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraban los enfermos y ahí se encontró con Sakura que se había puesto un kimono azul con pétalos amarillos, ella se encontraba con Akari inyectando a las personas.

Buenos Días Suigetsu-san - saludo Akari al verlo - encuentra mejor?

Si - se sentó en la entrada - me siento como nuevo.

bueno Sakura te dejo para que termines con los adultos mientras yo empiezo con los niños- Con eso la ninja se retiro.

Toda la gente en ese lugar se veía mucho mejor, algunos se movían con intenciones de despertar mientras otros dormían tranquilamente.

lo hiciste muy bien- le dijo en modo de felicitación el ojivioleta.

También fue gracias a ti- le sonrió.

ah no es nada vivo para salvar personas- dijo con sarcasmo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con la hermana del jefe.

Sakura-san, Suigetsu-san vengan conmigo por favor-

Los tres caminaron hasta la gran habitación del jefe, entraron y esta vez lo vieron con una gran sonrisa.

Muchas Gracias!- se acerco a Sakura y le dio un abrazo luego a Suigetsu y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en el bosque dos hombres de capas negras y nubes rojas se encontraran conversando.

hey! Itachi iremos a ese pueblo?- pregunto el rubio a su compañero de viaje.

No, si quieres anda tu- dijo sin interés- yo iré a informar al jefe.

Bueno- con eso hizo un ave de arcilla y se subió en ella- nos vemos hm.

Con eso el rubio Akatsuki se fue hacia el pueblo de la campana...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que tal? jaja lo hice un poko mas largo<strong>

**ALguna duda, amenaza, sugerencia?**

_En el prox cap! el jefe les mostrara su agradecimiento con ! xD_

_bueno hasta la prox dejen Review! _


	5. Quien es?

**Bueno aqui la continuación de este fic! Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador yo solo los utilizo sin finde lucro**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos días y todo el pueblo mostraba una gran mejoría gracias al antídoto que Sakura diseño, todos le estaban muy agradecidos a la Haruno. Por su parte ella estaba agradecida por la hospitalidad de la gente que apenas se sintió mejor se puso a trabajar, abrir los locales y llenar las calles de alegría también había tenido que lidiar con su "esposo" al cual le encantaba hacer bromas, muy de mal gusto creía Sakura pero que igual le sacaban una sonrisa además de tener que vivir con él en la misma casa tenía que soportar la actitud de Don juan que tenía hacia a ella pero debía admitir que no le era indiferente del todo pero...<p>

"_Siempre termino por recordar a Sasuke"_ - pensó triste hace ya un tiempo su amor por el Uchiha se empezó pudrirse en su interior... realmente deseaba olvidarlo pero su amor por él no se iba sino que simplemente se convertía en amargura y tristeza que poco a poco la lastimaba, le daba gracias a Naruto por siempre hacerla reír y distraerla pero al llegar la noche siempre miraba la luna y recordaba cuando el abandono la aldea.

_Estoy muy depresiva _- se dijo a sí misma, se encontraba sentada en la cama de su cuarto mirando hacía la ventana - _Lo bueno es que el informe fue recibido por Tsunade-sama_ - pensó mientras veía la carta que se encontraba abierta a un lado de ella - ¿_Que debería hacer?_

En la carta que había recibido no solo estaban las felicitaciones por su excelente trabajo sino algo que ella no esperaba:

"Como compensación por tu arduo me complace informarte que tienes una semana de vacaciones".

_Vacaciones..._

¿Debería ponerse feliz? Si

¿Está feliz? No

¿Porque? o ¿Mejor dicho por quién?

¿Es por alguien? Si

¿Quién?

La frustración tiene nombre y apellido.

Houzuki Suigetsu.

- Si el - suspiro - Por qué? no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que cada vez que él se le insinuaba además de los deseos de asesinarlo, se sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente como si fuese a explotar...

Chasqueo la lengua y dio un fuerte suspiro de resignación - ¿_acaso me estaré enamorando?_ - se preguntó a si misma con nerviosismo y algo de tinte carmín en sus mejillas -¡_Claro que no!_ - se respondió firme y su mirada se volvió algo triste - _Siempre he sido inteligente pero el amor es una materia que sin dudas reprobé_ - una sonrisa irónica se asomó en sus labios - _Dicen que el primer amor... nunca resulta._

- Ehh que estoy pensando - se lanzó la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada - es muy temprano... - dijo con pereza y se acomodó en la cama.

Paff la puerta se abrió y cerró de golpe haciendo que la pelirosa se sentada en la cama por la impresión.

- Sakura! - grito el ninja de Kiri mientras se lanzaba a la cama y abrazaba a la pelirosa mientras esquivaba una patada que le dio la chica.

- ¡Suéltame! - grito mientras lograba zafarse del abrazo del chico.

-Mi amor que mala eres - dijo el ninja acomodándose en la cama.

Sakura tenía un tic en el ojo y de ella salía un aura asesina pero antes de decir algo nuevamente el peliblanco la abrazo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le pregunto mientras lo volvía a alejar.

-Es que mi vida no es la misma sin mi mujer - aclaro con sonrisa socarrona, la cual fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor por el puñetazo que Sakura le dio en la mejilla.

-Debí haberte desmentido al principio - aclaro enojada.

-Pero no lo hiciste mi vida - aclaro mientras la tomaba de la barbilla haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran.

Sakura se puso helada por un momento pero rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, Suigetsu al notar eso sonrió con malicia no sabía si el sonrojo era por la proximidad o por molestia pero realmente no le importaba, ¿Porque? muy simple esa chica había logrado meterse en su cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en la pelirosa además de que le encantaba el aroma que desprendía la chica.

-Sakura - susurro con voz suave mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Sakura por su parte se sorprendió ante el comportamiento del espadachín ya que el normalmente diría alguna estupidez o algo sobre ella pero no hizo nada sino que simplemente la abrazo, sus manos temblaron un poco y las subió lentamente para corresponder el abrazo...

-Ohayô gozaimasu - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro un desconocido de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro.

La pelirosa y el peliblanco se separaron al escuchar la voz del desconocido, la chica se paró frente al roja de la vergüenza al encontrarse en esa situación tan comprometedora.

-Ohayô gozaimasu - saludo la pelirosa mientras se inclinaba levemente en reverencia, miro de reojo a Suigetsu para que saludada.

Bostezo y se acercó a Sakura mientras deslizaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica - ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿porque entras a _mi _casa? - lo miro con una mirada amenazadora.

-Este - titubeo – lamento aclararlo pero no es su casa - enfatizo la palabra - lamento interrumpir pero Hiro-san los mando a llamar - aclaro con una sonrisa amable.

El ninja de Kiri chasqueo la lengua con molestia y se rasco la cabeza - ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese viejo?

Enseguida recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Sakura además de un fuerte codazo en el estómago - Enseguida vamos - respondió Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico.

Está bien Sakura-san - se dispuso a irse - Suigetsu-san los esperare abajo si nos es mucha molestia.

Claro que no – aclaro Sakura con amabilidad ante el chico.

El chico le había parecido algo extraño a Sakura además del hecho que se metió a la casa sin hacer un solo ruido, era muy alto y vestía entero de negro a excepción de un cinturón blanco pero era increíblemente amable.

Suspiro y se fue directo al baño para arreglarse un poco dejando solo al espadachín.

"Los aldeanos ya están recuperados casi en su totalidad" – se dijo mientras se secaba la cara – "No hay posibilidad del que el virus vuelva entre sus habitantes"

Se arregló el cabello- "Puede haber sido que Suigetsu haya dicho alguna estupidez" - suspiro con pesadez y salió del baño para bajar al primer piso donde se encontraba en uno de los sillones.

-Perdón por la espera – dijo sentándose frente a él.

-No es problema Sakura-san – sonrió y se levantó para poder retirarse

-Ohh – se levantó y ambos se retiraron de la casa sin decirle nada al espadachín que se había dormido – a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Yameku Nowaki – le contesto con tranquilidad.

-Es un gusto Nowaki-san – le sonrió.

-No por favor dígame Nowaki, Sakura-san – le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces tu igual Nowaki –

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casona del jefe de la aldea ahí entraron hasta llegar al salón principal.

-Jutsuki-san aquí esta Sakura-san – con eso abrió la puerta, en el cuarto se encontraba el jefe de la aldea, Akari y otra mujer que Sakura nunca había visto.

- Ohayô gozaimasu Jutsuki-san – hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el mayor.

- Ohayô gozaimasu Sakura-san – a pesar de la formalidad del saludo se notaba un poco aprecio de parte del mayor- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido venir.

-Es un honor poder estar aquí – aclaro con una sonrisa y vio de reojo a la mujer que estaba al lado de él la cual le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Bueno la razón por lo que te mande a llamar fue para darte mis más sinceros agradecimientos por tu servicio a mi pueblo – hablo con voz firme y resonante- y como gesto de agradecimiento iniciaremos el festival de Chihaki en tu honor.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el gesto no era raro para ella asistir a un festival ya había ido al de Konoha y fue como invitara a uno de los festivales de Suna pero en este lugar no conocía a nadie.

-¿Festival de Chihaki? – pregunto por el nombre.

- Es el fundador de nuestro pueblo – hablo la desconocida pero recibió una mirada de reproche por parte del jefe.

-Si es una de nuestras festividades más importantes y estábamos preocupados de que no podríamos realizarla- hablo Nowaki distrayendo la atención de Sakura.

-Aunque no creo que debamos dedicar algo tan importante a esta chica – dijo con desprecio.

-No seas grosera – comento con algo de enfado.

-No soy grosera – respondió rápidamente – solo que no encuentro correcto que dediquemos tan importante festividad a una niñata como tú.

-¡No soy ninguna niñata y yo no estoy pidiendo que me dediquen nada! – levanto la voz con enfado acercándose para encarar a la mujer de negros cabellos.

El ambiente se puso tenso y pesado para todos los presentes.

-Y tienes las agallas para acercarte – sonrió con soberbia – se nota que no sabes quién soy.

-¡No me interesa quien eres! – Sakura estaba molesta con a desconocida.

-Pero que molesta – solo esa frase hizo que Sakura pusiera una mirada de profundo desprecio, cosa que desagrado de sobremanera e intento darle un puñetazo a Sakura la cual estaba lista para desviar pero se sorprendió al ver que Nowaki le había agarrado el brazo a la mujer haciendo que ella se quejada por el dolor.

-No queremos molestar a Sakura-san – le dijo con tono serio que produciría un escalofrió a quien lo escuchase- así por favor Aiko no hagas nada estúpido – ejerció más fuerza en el agarre haciendo que la chica gimiera un poco por el dolor.

-Entendido – con eso Nowaki soltó el brazo de la chica la cual respiraba agitadamente.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar tal atrocidad – hablo finalmente el mayor del cuarto – puedes irte y con Nowaki te mandare a buscar cuando empiece el festival.

Sakura asintió algo incomoda y se retiró con rapidez del lugar.

_"¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?"_ – Se cuestionó mentalmente- _"Rayos Nowaki se veía tan amable pero su cambio fue radical"_ – en su mente se hizo la imagen de lo que acaba de suceder y le dio un escalofrió - _"y esa chica"_- su molestia volvió – _"Quien se cree para tratarme así"_

_"Bueno ahora debo decirle a Suigetsu sobre el festival"_

Suspiro y siguió su camino para su "hogar" aún era temprano pero la gente ya empezaba sus labores diarias.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el proximo cap será el festival, la llegada de Sasuke y Deidara!<strong>

**Desde ya muchas gracias**

**dejen review**

**su amiga Yoci Deplok  
><strong>


End file.
